La petite mort
by Escape-Fic
Summary: [A prompt from Imagineyourotp: Imagine person B teaching person A a new language. person A gets mischievious and wants to learn all the sex-related words. so person B decides to do a little "interactive activity" ]


[Dictionary at the bottom because it wont allow me to add a link.]

Chloe lay on her stomach propped up on her elbows, her legs bent and resting against the headboard of Aubrey's bed. "To eat?" Aubrey asked, from the opposite corner. She sat cross-legged, a lap full of notes that she was attempting to consolidate onto a single page.

"Manger?" Chloe ventured, earning a nod and rolling onto her back. She tipped her head back and added "Can I manger you?" a grin spread across her face.

"Je veux vous manger" Aubrey corrected, rolling her eyes as Chloe stifled her laughter. "Je veux vous manger" she repeated, seeming to test the words. Aubrey's simple _mhm _response wasn't quite what she was hoping for.

She rolled back over, "Teach me how to say sex things.". At this Aubrey's head popped up, eyebrow raised. "You never know Bree, I might get to go to Paris one day. I'll need to know what to tell my gorgeous hunk of a ma-" Chloe was cut off by the pen that connected with her forehead, she pouted and threw it right back where it came from.

"Please?" she gathered the papers together and dropped them in a neat pile on the floor, crawling across the bed and kneeling in front of her girlfriend. "s'il vous plaît?" she repeated, leaning in to capture the blonde's lips.

"Un bisous" Chloe's lips quirked and Aubrey's fingers ghosted across her collarbone.

"Une caresse", Aubrey was smiling now, enjoying how Chloe's eyes fluttered closed.

"Déshabiller" she whispered, tugging at the hem of Chloe's t-shirt. The redhead looked somewhat nervous, unsure, but pulled her shirt over her head. Aubrey offered a reassuring smile and hooked a finger into the waistband of her sweatpants, "Ces trop". Chloe lay back and allowed her to pull the thick sweats from her hips. The blonde leant down over her, dropping kisses over her chest, "Très belle." she nipped at the soft flesh of Chloe's breast. She allowed her hands to wander, taking in the sun-kissed skin; her fingers traced coral lace over Chloe's ribs and low on her hips. "Les enlever" Aubrey spoke, meeting strikingly blue eyes. The redhead hesitated and she added, "Take them off.", sitting back on her heels as Chloe pushed herself up and unclasped her bra allowing it to slide down her arms before it was discarded. Aubrey smiled and brushed her fingers over the skin just above her girlfriend's underwear, helping to tug them down as Chloe's thumbs hooked into the sides.

Aubrey stayed kneeling as Chloe lay back against the sheets, simply enjoying the view. Chloe was beautiful.

"Bree" Chloe whimpered, and Aubrey simply smirked.

"Tu veux que je te touche?" she questioned.

"Bree, please"

"Touche tu ici?" Aubrey palmed Chloe's breast, fingers flicking gently over her nipple as she withdrew, "Ou touche tu là?" Aubrey's fingers moved over her inner thigh. "Touche moi là" Chloe pleaded, her legs parting, eager for contact. The blonde smiled at Chloe's response, this topic seemed to have inspired a desire to make sense of the foreign words. "Ta chatte?" Aubrey's fingers grazed over soft folds, Chloe's intake of breath and sigh of pleasure said it all, "Oui?" The redhead released the lip trapped between her teeth, "Oui". She breathed out the word and was rewarded as Aubrey's fingertips dipped into her, "Vous etes très mouille pour moi, Chloe" she whispered breathily into Chloe's ear. She drew wet fingers over a sensitive bundle of nerves with a firm stroke that made Chloe's hips roll and her back arch up from the bed.

Aubrey moved down, hungry kisses decorating Chloe's neck. Her mouth pressed against tanned skin, hot and wet over the swell of her breasts and down past her navel. Chloe's fingers were already threading into the hair on the crown of her head as she placed an open mouthed kiss between her legs. "Lécher", Chloe hummed in question and was answered by Aubrey's tongue, a long stroke, flattening firm against her. She moaned openly. "Sucer", her hips canting up toward Aubrey's mouth as she sucked softly on sensitive flesh. Chloe's hand searched for purchase, grasping desperately at the sheets. The back of the other caught between her teeth, muffling groans and whimpers as Aubrey continued.

"Fuck me." Chloe begged, breathless, "Please."

"En francais?" Chloe whimpered in response "En francais, c'est baisez-moi." Aubrey offered and then flicked her tongue. "Baisez-moi, Bree, please" the strangled moan that fell from Chloe's lips as her fingers sunk into her was enough to make Aubrey squirm. She pressed her tongue hard over tingling nerves as her fingers worked with purpose. Chloe's thighs were tense and trembling, fighting the urge to close them in on the sides of the blonde's head. Aubrey rubbed her palm soothingly back and forth from hip to thigh, the fingers of her other hand curling and sending Chloe over the edge, her back arching harshly. Aubrey moved to lay alongside Chloe and continued with languid movements until the redhead settled, her lips brushed against Chloe's as she spoke, "Jouir."

[Dictionary:

The title, literally "the little death", is a euphemism referring to a state of posto-orgasmic bliss.

Je veux vous manger (I want to eat you)

S'il vous plaît? (Please?)

Un bisous (A kiss)

Une caresse (A caress)

Déshabiller (Undress)

Ces trop (These too)

Les enlever (Take them off)

Tu veux que je te touche? (You want me to touch you?)

Touche tu ici? (Touch you here?)

Ou touche tu là? (Or touch you there?)

Touche moi là (Touch me there)

Ta chatte (Your pussy?)

Vous etes très mouille pour moi (You are very wet for me)

Lécher (Lick)

Sucer (Suck)

En Français? (In French?)

En Français, c'est baisez-moi. (In French, it is "baisez-moi"/fuck me.)

Baisez-moi (Fuck me)

Jouir (to orgasm, or 'enjoy' if taken very literally)


End file.
